gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Laucha Sa
¡Hola! Soy Laucha_Sa, un fanático de la Saga GTA(Principalmente, los GTA que jugué). Encontrarás más información sobre mí abajo. Cómo conocí GTA Todo comenzó hace ya unos años, en el 2004. Estaba en el cumpleaños de un amigo, él lo había festejado en un ciber y yo me puse a jugar los juegos que había. Casi cuando terminaba, abrí el único juego que, hasta ese entonces, no había jugado: el GTA: Vice City. Cuando lo jugué, fue ahí que me enamoré perdidamente del juego. No fue hasta unos meses después, que lo instalé en mi computadora y lo empezé a jugar. No tardé mucho tiempo en pasarlo que ya quería comprarme otro. Pero mi compu no era lo suficientemente poderosa otro GTA. Sin embargo, descubrí que tenía el GTA 2 para la Play y también decidí jugarlo. Me llevé una mínima decepción al ver los gráficos que tenía, pero lo jugué hasta el final igual. Cómo conocí la GTE El año pasado (2009, obviamente) buscaba en Google algo sobre el Vice City (No recuerdo bien pero creo que era el mapa de los objetos ocultos), sé que el primer link que salió era el de la GTE. Entré a la página y me sorprendió ver todo lo que sabían. Empezé a recorrerla para ver hasta dónde se expandían los conocimientos de los usuarios. Guardé el link para el otro día seguir explorándola hasta que me registré. El primer usuario que me creé fue Laucha_Vc. Pero, por olvidarme la contraseña, me creé este; Laucha_Sa. Así, y hoy en día, continuo explorando la GTE, arreglándole la ortografía a artículos o agregar un par de datos a otros. Datos Bueno, como ya sabrán, mi apodo es "Laucha". Mi nombre real es Lautaro, vivo en Argentina. Tengo 14 años, cumplo un 22 de agosto y juego constantemente a mi entrega de la saga preferida, el San Andreas. GTA Preferido: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Ciudad Preferida: Las Venturas, Vice City. Estación de Radio Preferida: V-Rock, K-DST. Banda Preferida: Grove Street Families, Varrios Los Aztecas, Cubanos. Protagonista Preferido: Tommy Vercetti. Personaje Preferido: Wu Zi Mu, Sweet, Mike Toreno. Antagonista Preferido: Frank Tenpenny, Sonny Forelli. Misión Preferida: En general, mis preferidas son las de sigilo, aunque también considero favoritas las de exterminio total. En sí, mis predilectas son: Madd Dogg's Rhymes, The Da Nang Thang, Pier 69, Black Project, Architectural Espionage, Up, Up and Away!, The Meat Business, Breaking the Bank at Caligula's, A Home in the Hills, Los Desperados. Armas Preferidas: No tengo un arma determinada, pero diviéndolas en categorías: *'Cuerpo a Cuerpo': Cuchillo (Obviamente si lo uso en el San Andreas y su más que efectivo Modo Sigilo) *'Pistola': Colt .357 *'Subfusil': MP5 *'Escopeta': Escopeta Recortada (En todas sus entregas) *'Fusil de Asalto': AK-47 *'Rifle': PSG-1 *'Artillería Pesada': Lanzacohetes con atracción al calor *'Arrojadizas': Cóctel Molotov *'Otras Armas': Gafas térmicas Vehículo Preferido: Infernus (Vice City), Turismo (San Andreas) Historias Actualmente, me copé con las historias y estoy trabajando en la segunda. * Historias: Amigos Por Siempre * Historias: Amigos Por Siempre: Capítulo II * Historias: Amigos Por Siempre: Capítulo III Otros Datos Nombre: Lautaro Cumpleaños: 22 de agosto Música: Rock. Soy fanático de Led Zeppelin y Nirvana. Otras bandas que escucho son Jimi Hendrix, The Pixies, Sex Pistols, Guns N' Roses, Grateful Dead, AC/DC, The White Stripes, etc.